


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #008 - Cuckold

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, bottom otoya, senpai kink, top reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Reiji gets asked a favor by two of his favorite kouhais.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #008 - Cuckold

**Author's Note:**

> if u don't like oto being mean to toki u may not like this. im also Bad at humiliation and tried my best lmao.

Reiji was the first to know about Otoya and Tokiya’s relationship, mostly because he walked in on them getting it on in one of their dressing rooms. He couldn’t say he was too surprised, they were both fairly close and Otoya tended to behave like a cute puppy around Tokiya. It was only a matter of time until Tokiya couldn’t resist his cool charms anymore and Reiji supported them one hundred percent. 

What Reiji didn’t expect was that about a year later the two of them would approach him with an odd, but appealing offer. He gave them a week to decide if they  _ really  _ wanted to do something like this since he definitely didn’t want to be the cause of a break-up. Reiji himself had been single for a few weeks now, it’d hadn’t been too long of a relationship and he bounced back pretty quickly with the help of his favorite gals.

Tokiya and Otoya were young though and this was the first time they’d allow anyone else into the bedroom. It did honor Reiji just a bit that his kouhai trusted him this much... or wanted to be fucked by him, anyway. This specific scenario wasn’t so much of a threesome as it was more like Tokiya wanted to watch his boyfriend get wrecked by their senpai.

Tokiya was a quiet, flustered mess while Otoya’s mouth was running a mile a minute when he described just what he wanted them to do. From the gist of things this was Tokiya’s fantasy and as Reiji thought of it, it wasn’t something he was personally into, but he was always down to try anything or anyone at least once. He was somewhat glad that his week was filled with work so he didn’t have much time to overthink things and could appear to be the totally responsible senpai when the time came.

Reiji had given Ranmaru a heads up that morning and his roommate made himself scarce later that afternoon. Camus and Ai had been overseas for a job, so there was no urgent need to fill them in now, but he’s pretty sure Ranmaru would say  _ something  _ the next time he wanted to bully their leader. Enough years had passed for them to be open with each other about nearly everything under the sun, whether they wanted to be or not.

The younger couple came by the apartment early that evening with a pack of beer just to make things a little less awkward. Reiji stuck to one can since he wanted to have a somewhat clear mind tonight and of course, Tokiya was still the lightweight in their trio while Otoya was an even happier, cute drunk. Reiji wasn’t too sure how this would all start, but he got his answer when Otoya climbed into his lap and gave him several kisses as Tokiya watched with clear interest in his eyes. 

Reiji led them off to his bedroom with Otoya absolutely refusing to let go of him and soon found himself shoved onto his back on the bed. Good grief, was he always this aggressive in bed? Reiji was supposed to be the one in charge here, at this rate he’d be the one taking it from his overly enthusiastic kouhai.

Reiji hastily rolled them over and pinned Otoya’s wrists above his head, then looked up to see that Tokiya had taken a chair from the kitchen and brought it in to sit down. Otoya blinked up at Reiji with a deep red blush on his cheeks paired with a drunken smile as he bucked his hips up. Reiji was  _ not  _ going to let himself be outdone here, so he leaned his head down to give Otoya a bruising, rough kiss that the younger one definitely had a time trying to keep up with.

“Ichinose, can you get me the handcuffs from the bottom drawer next to the bed,” Reiji said, feeling Otoya stiffen up underneath him from the drastic change in his tone. Tokiya didn’t need to be told twice as he hurried towards the drawer and retrieved three different pairs that were stashed inside.

“This one’s fine,” Reiji plucked out the green fuzzy ones that hadn’t seen use in a while, “get your clothes off and face him, Ittoki.”

Otoya did so with little hesitation, although he struggled with his skin tight jeans for a short moment that Reiji had to resist laughing at. Once Otoya’s back was to him, he hooked the cuffs over his tan wrists and looked over at Tokiya from over his shoulder. He was still fully clothed, although there was an obvious situation going on in his pants.

“I’m going to show you how to tame this wild puppy,” Reiji said as one of his hands curled around Otoya’s neck, “since you still have no idea how to do it yourself, but I’m glad you were smart enough to come to your wonderful senpai for help~.”

“Please, Toki is so selfish, he’s always so needy for my cock,” Otoya spoke up, “but he gets so lazy when it comes to me. I want to be fucked too.”

“I’ll give my cute kouhai what he wants,” Reiji kissed at Otoya’s neck as the palm of his hand slid down his torso, “what his ass has been craving, a real good satisfying pounding.”

“Yes,” Otoya nearly whined as he backed his ass up on Reiji, “I want your big cock in me now, senpai. I’m ready for it.”

Reiji clicked his tongue and drew his other hand down Otoya muscled back and between his ass cheeks, feeling the rounded base of a toy already in his hole, “god damn, of course you’ve already stuffed yourself. You’re such a greedy puppy.”

“Can’t help it when my boyfriend won’t fuck me the way I want,” Otoya said as Reiji pulled the toy out, “I know senpai will, senpai has a such a big cock for me.”

“That I do,” Reiji tossed the toy aside and pushed Otoya forward to get a lovely view of his slick hole. He couldn’t resist giving him a few, hearty spanks on the ass that Otoya moaned in pleasure at.

“Come ‘ere,” Reiji said as he rid himself of his own clothes and glanced over at Tokiya, “get my cock ready for him, Ichinose.”

Tokiya quickly abandoned the chair and sank to his knees on the edge of the bed where Reiji sat. He fisted Tokiya’s dark hair and didn’t bother with the pleasantries as he pushed his cock into his mouth. Otoya was watching with wide eyes as Reiji essentially fucked his face, ignoring the few gags that gurgled up from his throat. 

Tokiya was made into a drooling mess as Reiji pulled out after a few minutes and took some time to catch his breath. Reiji turned his attention back to Otoya and positioned himself right behind him. He took hold of the cuffs and slid right into that warm heat with one smooth thrust. 

Reiji assumed that Otoya would be the loud one and mentally apologized to his neighbors for the noise as his kouhai didn’t hold back his noises at all. Tokiya was transfixed on the scene as he’d made his way back to the chair, but had yet to touch himself. Reiji used his other hand to grip Otoya’s hair and pulled him up to his knees, flush against Reiji’s chest. 

“He doesn’t make you feel this good, does he?” Reiji said as he kept a fierce hold on Otoya’s hair, “he can’t fuck you like your senpai can, hm?”

“I’ve never gotten fucked like this, senpai is the only one who knows how to do it right,” Otoya replied as he worked his hips back with Reiji’s thrusts, “I love your dick so much.”

“Yeah, it loves a slut like you too,” Reiji said before sinking his teeth into Otoya’s shoulder. The younger one groaned at that and pleaded for more, he wanted to be marked up by his senpai. Reiji was definitely into this at least, the thought of abusing his sunshine kouhai with bites and marks and scratches had entered his mind more than once over the years they’d known each other.

He decorated Otoya’s shoulders and neck with teeth marks as he continued fucking up into Otoya, he was nearing his own climax and had a feeling Otoya was close too. Reiji pulled out and pushed Otoya forward onto the sheets again, then jerked himself off to completion. His cum landed right on Otoya’s back as a pretty garnish. 

“I’ll give you the honor of finishing him off,” Reiji said as he left the bound man on the bed and reached for his clothes that were on the floor. Tokiya seemed a bit surprised, but didn’t waste time in joining his boyfriend on the bed. Reiji left them alone in his bedroom, feeling rather satisfied and hoping that this was what they really wanted. 

~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> horny oto is cute............
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
